


Naked Kisses

by Eruphadriel



Series: NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vendel can't help his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Kisses

Vendel hummed, pink staining his cheeks. "That tickles."

"I  _would_  apologize," purred Dorian, "but your reaction is too darling."

The mage planted another kiss on his belly, trailing over the Inquisitor’s flexed abdomen. Echoes of his climax yet lingered therein, skin prickling and sensitive, Dorian's moustache grazing over him. Soft lips gave softer kisses. Vendel sighed and threaded his fingers through Dorian's hair.

"I'd like to ask you something," ventured the elf.

At his hesitant tone, Dorian cocked one perfect eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows.

"If you're going to ask me to shave it off –"

Vendel pressed two fingers against the soft spot under the mage's chin. He tipped his face up.

"I could never ask that. No doubt you'd be just as handsome without it –"

"Naturally."

"– but I like you the way you are." Vendel ran his thumb across Dorian's bottom lip, swollen and darkened from biting kisses. "No. I wanted to ask if you wanted... If you could, ah..." His words dwindled away, an intense blush spreading up his chest and across his face.

"Go on,  _amatus_ ," prompted Dorian, the alluring lilt of his accent only muddling the elf's mind further.

Vendel looked away. "If, next time, you could, ah... If you could... use your mouth."

Dorian laughed. He shifted, moving to press his lips to Inquisitor Lavellan’s mouth. "You only want that so you can see if it tickles."

"Can you blame me?"

The mage smirked. "Of course not."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today's challenge! Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated and encouraged ^^


End file.
